Smell
by Akina Ame
Summary: "IZAYA-KUN YO!" "aku membencimu karna baumu mencemari udaraku." BAD AT SUMMARY! JUST READ, IF YOU WANT.


**Disclaimer: Durarara! Belong to Ryohgo Narita Smell belong to Akina Ame**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), AU, OOC, gaje, katakata gasesuai EYD or lainlain(?)**

**Pairing: Shizaya**

**Bagus? Review~**

**Jelek? Review~**

**Dont like dont read, like? Enjoy!**

Seperti biasa, kota Ikebukuro sangat tenang saat itu. Sampai... ya, kejadian itu.

"IZAAYAAA-kun yo—" Teriak pemuda pirang dengan benda tak lazim nan random yang dipanggulnya.

"Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun Shizu-chan. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan disini." Ucap pemuda raven yang dipanggil Izaya itu oleh si pirang.

"Diam kau, flea! Jangan datang ke Ikebukuro lagi!" teriaknya pada si pemuda raven.

"Aku tak peduli pekerjaanmu! Ikebukuro menjadi bau kapanpun kau ada disini. Aku sangat benci itu." Lanjutnya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Ah, shizu-chan terlalu berlebihan~" ucap pemuda raven dengan senyumannya dan menganggakt bahu seakan akan bukan permasalahan.

"KAU! BAU SIALANMU KELUAR!" teriak si pirang dan dengan brutal melempar benda tak lazim nan random di punggungnya ke pemuda raven. Tapi dengan mudahnya di raven menghindari lemparan yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya itu.

"Menemukanku dengan bauku? Shizu-chan seperti anjing. Hanya kau yang mengatakan kalau aku bau." Jawab si raven dengan jailnya tentu saja sipirang tersulut emosinya.

"TEME! AKU TAK MENGENDUSMU!" Teriakan kencang itu disertai dengan benda yang melayang atau lebih tepatnya tong sampah milik umum yang melayang tepat ke arah kepala pemuda berambut raven atau informan jenius kita Orihara Izaya yang entah kerasukan apa kutu yang biasanya dengan mudah menghindari lemparan benda benda milik umum yang dilayangkan ke arahnya oleh pemuda berambut pirang siapa lagi kalau bukan Heiwajima Shizuo. Dan pemuda raven itu pun terbaring lemas dijalanan karna tong sampah itu.

"Oi, flea!" Panggil sipirang dari kejauhan melihat si lawan bermain kejar kejarannya itu.

Dan yang bersangkutan hanya terbaring lemas disana akibat benda yang tepat terlempar tepat dikepalanya.

Karna si raven tak kunjung bangun dan si pirang mulai tak sabar akhirnya dia menghampiri si raven itu lalu menarik bajunya dengan kasar dan mengguncang guncang kan pria raven itu. "Oi, flea! Bangun!"

Tapi Izaya tak kunjung bangun.

"Tsk, itu bukan karna aku ingin mencium baunya. Itu karna dia bau..." Shizuo beralasan.

Entah kerasukan apa monster kita itu memandangi muka Izaya yang tenang itu agak lama.

"Kuso! Bau apa ini.." Keluh Shizuo sambil memandangi wajah Izaya dengan kesal.

Sambil mengendus ngendus sekitar dan tentu saja Izaya. Shizuo dengan wajah kesalnya menyeringai sepersekian detik. "baunya dari sini..." ucap Shizuo sambil menarik baju yang ada di perpotongan leher Izaya sambil mengendusnya.

"tch! ...kenapa... aku tak menyukai baunya..." Gumam Sgizuo gak karuan.

"Uwaa!? Shizu-chan?" Izaya yang mulai tersadar dari pingsanya kaget dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Bajunya yang sedikit terangangkat dan Shizuo diatasnya dengan menyelipkan tanganya kedalam bajunya dan hembusan napas Shizuo yang terasa dilehernya yang perlahan namun pasti beranjak turun ke dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shizu-chan!?" Tanyanya Izaya sedikit berteriak karna 'monster' didepannya itu sangat tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tak ingin dekat dekat Izaya.

"Tentu merasakan bau mu." Ucap Shizuo santai dan mimik muka marah.

"Sepertinya aku punya perasaan tak enak..." Ucap Izaya yang pasrah melihat monster didepannya menciumi baunya. Mungkin ia masih sayang nyawanya.

"Diam, itu karna baumu tak enak." Ucap Shizuo yang mulai terganggu karna menurutnya Izaya cerewet. Begitulah.

"Apa-apaan itu, Shizu-chan. Kalau memang bauku tak enak, tapi kenapa kau sangat tertarik dengan itu?" Tanya Izaya dengan nada mengejek ke Shizuo.

Shizuo tak menjawab apapun. Tapi, dia mulai mengendusi atau menciumi daerah sensitive Izaya yang diatas. Yang bersangkutan pun merasa tak enak dan—"Oy! Hentikan! Ja-jangan disana, Shizu-chan!" Protesnya, karna Izaya mulai tak nyaman dengan pergerakan Shizuo.

"Aku bilang berhenti. Bukannya kau sudah puas?" Tanya Izaya, sekarang tidak seperti memerintah. Hanya seperti pertanyaan.

Seketika itu juga Shizuo memegang sebuah tonjolan kepunyaan Izaya.

"uwah-" Izaya yang pun yang sebelumnya memasang wajah serius seperskian detik wajah uhukukeuhuk muncul. Lebih ke terkejut sih.

-udeh thor. Lanjut.

"Jadi kau menegang setelah diciumi?" Shizuo ngena.

"wha-? Tentu tidak." Boong lu iz.

Shizuo yang terbakar hawa napsu pun menarik Izaya kedekapannya sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk memeluk Izaya dan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk memanjakan lubang Izaya yang masih berbalut rapat dengan celana jeans hitamnya.

"aw- hentikan! Shizu-chan!" Teriak sang uke minta dilepaskan.

Dan si seme pun tak mengindahkan teriakan milik si uke nan kasian itu. Tetap pada pendiriannya. Salah, tetap pada aktivitasnya yang tadi. Menarik Izaya lebih dalam kepelukannya Shizuo pun mulai memainkan bokong Izaya dan tak lupa juga dengan lubangnya yang masih terbalut celananya itu. Izaya pun hanya bisa melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Shizuo dan ia sesekali mengeluarkan desahan pelan.

"Argh— Kuso! kau bau sekali." Keluh Shizuo. Walau ia mengatakan itu tapi tetap saja hidungnya menjelajahi bagian leher Izaya. Pihak lain atau Izaya hanya sibuk dengan menahan desahan memalukan itu keluar lebih keras. Walau tak cukup berhasil.

"Oy, apakah kau juga mengeluarkan bau seperti ini kepada semua orang?" tanya Shizuo memecah keheningan dan juga ekspresi serius terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Izaya dengan ekspresi sedikit bingung. "...apa yang kau maksud kepada semua orang—? Hanya kau yang bereaksi seperti orang idiot terhadap bauku." Ucap Izaya menjawab pertanyaan Shizuo yang terbilang absurd itu.

"Berbeda dengan 'monster' ini, yang secara tiba tiba mengendus bauku secara paksaan. Tak ada orang lain.." Lanjut Izaya dengan sedikit muka bersemu rona kemerahan.

Shizuo yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dan tak bereaksi. Tetapi, setelah Izaya selesai dengan jawabannya Shizuo hanya merespon dengan membawa Izaya kepelukannya yang lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Dan—oh, ternyata! Ia menegang.

"wha— kenapa kau tiba-tiba menegang?" tanya Izaya kaget.

"Hey... apa kau tau kita sedang diluar..?" tanya Shizuo dengan suara monotonnya tepat ditelinga Izaya. Sedikit sexy mungkin pikir Izaya suara itu.

"Kau mengert? Jadi, diamlah!", Lanjutnya. Disaat yang sama atau lebih tepat lebih tepatnya disaat setelah kata kata itu selesai. "hanya menciumi saja membuat ku hilang akal sehat." Gumamnya. Izaya yang sedikit mendengarnya pun membuat telinga yang terkena hembusan napas Shizuo menjadi berwana merah.

.

.

Deru nafas dan desahan pun menjadi satu, membuat jalan buntu yang jarang dilewati orang tersebut menjadi sedikit bau keringat dari peluh kedua insan itu.

"ouch- ..sakit..." desah pelan sang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

Yak, masih ingat kan, dengan kejar-kejaran dua orang berbahaya di Ikebukuro sebelumnya? Oke, lanjut.

"Shizu...chan...ahh..." Desah Izaya lagi.

Shizuo yang mendengar desahan yang menurutnya cukup manis dan ero namun tak diungkapkannya secara lisan hanya mengangkat sedikit bagian bokong Izaya agar akses masuknya lebih gampang. Dan berkat perlakuan Shziuo itu pun mendapat erangan lebih dari sang uke.

"AHH..." desah Izaya makin menjadi dan mukannya yang merah sempurna lalu tangannya yang bertopang pada dinding didepannya. Milik Izaya yang terlupakan ternyata telah mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum juga. Izaya oun mendesah makin menjadi karna parternya si Shizuo mulai mempercepat temponya. "AHH."

Shizuo yang sudah hampir pada batasnya pun mulai mendekati leher Izaya dan menopang dagunya dileher Izaya. Akhirnya harum Izaya yang 'bau' itu tercium oleh Shizuo. "hah... apa ini.. baunya semakin.. menguar.." gumam Shizuo.

"Shi..zu-chan... ahh..." Izaya yang hampir pada batasnya pula plus sensasi dibelakangnya membuatnya mendesah makin jadi. Dan sepertinya uke kita minta lebih(?)

"Tch!" Shizuo tak merespon dan mulai menjamah bagian leher Izaya lagi. Mulai dari jilatan kecil lalu mulai bertambah cepat dan banyak tempo jilatannya. Dan— Grrk!

Berakhirlah aktivitas panas itu dengan gigitan Shizuo tepat ditengah leher mulus milik Izaya.

.

.

"Aw! Leherku sakit... pasti meninggalkan bitemark." Keluh Izaya sambil memegang bekas gigitan Shizuo tadi.  
>"Urusai- itu karna kau bau..." Shizuo menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "...bau tapi.. membuatku ingin mencoba." Lanjut Shizuo dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ekspresi Izaya pun berubah menjadi terkejut. "Apa yang kau katakan shizu-chan.."<p>

"Kalau aku sebau itu, jangan menciumiku." Ucap Izaya sambil mencubit hidung Shizuo.

Hening sebentar. Lalu, muka shizuo menjadi sedikit merah.

Izaya menghela napas. "Shizu-chan mukamu jadi memerah... jangan jangan otak protozoa mu itu tak tahu kalau kua bisa bernafas lewat mulut.." Ucap Izaya dengan nada mengejek.

Dalam hati Shizuo tak memperdulikan ejekan Izaya tapi ia memikirkan 'walaupun ini si damn flea, kenapa dia jadi imut?' itulah pikiran Shizuo.

"Ah- lupakan. Lebih baik kau mati." Izaya yang masih mencubit hidung Shizuo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan bertaut lah bibir mereka.

Izaya hanya menautkan bibir mereka tapi setelah beberapa saat mukanya langsung berubah menjadi muram karna Shizuo mulai mengintimidasi ciuman tersebut. Dan—

"_I'll get killed..! Im forgot that he's a monster..."_

"_Damn! Damn! Damn! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"_

.

.

.

—END.

.

Ame's notes : haihai ini story pertama saya :D gomen kalo jelek~ trus gaje- okeh. jaa!

.

.

mind to review?


End file.
